Confiance et Trahison
by NinaConstantinova
Summary: Tyler a trompé Caroline, qui décide de quitter la ville pour se retrouver. Mais quand elle reviens à Mystic Falls beaucoup de choses ont changé... EN PAUSE merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi, un message pour vous à l'intérieur 3
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Après un petit one-shot, je vous propose une nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple préféré : Klaus et Caroline.

A savoir : Au début de cette fanfic :

Alaric n'est pas un tueur en série.

- Klaus est vivant.

- Tous les Originels sont là, même Finn.

- La mère des Originels ne veut plus les tuer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Caroline :

L'amour... Qu'est-ce que cela représente ? Un sentiment qui vous fais rougir dès que vous vous retrouvez devant l'élu de votre cœur ? Un sentiment qui vous fais vous sentir belle et légère, comme si vous flottiez ? Je croyais en cet amour-là, mais plus maintenant.

Je suis obligée de vous annoncer que l'amour est un sentiment bête, qui vous blesse a chaque fois encore plus fort, encore plus longtemps. Il vous déchire le cœur et éparpille les morceaux un peu partout, et le seul moyen de retrouver la paix et de les retrouver. Tous.

J'aime Tyler, c'est une certitude. Enfin, c'était... On s'était toujours soutenus, notre couple a passé beaucoup d'épreuves, mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerai pour celle-là. Sa trahison restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur au fer rouge.

_-Flashback-_

_Les vacances d'été... Quelle joie de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, la douceur d'une brise ou encore le chant des oiseaux, sans être enfermée dans une salle de classe ! J'étais sur la plage, marchant dans le sable, pieds nus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pendant cette journée : je devais aller au centre commercial avec les filles, mais Elena devait parler avec Stefan, et Bonnie travaillait sur un nouveau sort pour tuer Klaus, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis deux semaines. Je me retrouvai ainsi seule, ruminant contre mes amies. Pourtant, le temps fit varier mon humeur, et je courrai, riant dès qu'une vague me touchait les pieds. _

_Je m'assis après quelques minutes de course, et regardai les personnes autour de moi, quand soudain j'aperçus une silhouette familière. Ty' ! Je m'élançai vers lui, mais je m'interrompis en voyant qu'il était accompagné. Par une fille. Qui lui tient la main. Un colère immense s'empara de moi et je m'approchai du couple. Ils ne me remarquèrent visiblement pas, car mon petit-ami embrassa la jeune fille à ses côtés. _

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux qu'il me vit._

_- Caroline, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Ah oui ? Tu roule une pelle à une autre fille que moi, je pense que tu me trompe, donc c'es bien ce que je croyais._

_- Mais..._

_- Je ne veux plus te voir, Tyler. Dégage de ma vie._

_-Flashback-_

Et me voilà dans ma chambre, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. J'envoyai un message à Bonnie et Elena, les informant de ce qu'il s'était passé, puis je fis ma valise. Lorsque je finis d'y mettre le strict minimum, j'informai ma mère par téléphone :

- Maman, c'est Caroline.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?

- Ecoute moi, maman, je pars.

- Déjà..

- Oui, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Je prends une pause, loin de Mystic Falls. Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrai, et je t'enverrai chaque jour un message pour t'informer de mon emplacement, à une condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie.

- Tu ne dois révéler à personne ouu je me trouve.

- D'accord, je te comprends, ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux y aller maintenant tu sais prends ton temps.

- Désolée maman, je dois y aller tout de suite sinon je ne pourrai plus tenir. Je suis une grande fille, il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule. Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi Car'. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi...

Je raccrochais, puis je pris mon sac à main, mes cartes de crédit, mon téléphone et je partis sans me retourner. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'aéroport que je commençai à me demander ouu j'allais bien pouvoir aller. Puis une phrase me vint à l'esprit : « _There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask. _»*

J'hypnotisai une hôtesse de l'air afin d'obtenir un billet gratuitement, et je me dirigeai vers l'embarquement de l'avion pour Londres. Mon voyage ne faisait que commencer. Ma vie aussi...

* * *

Un petit review pour m'encourager ? Merci de me lire !


	2. Chapter 1 : Un retour mouvementé

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre, mais avant ça, les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**mariie** **:** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien j'espère avoir fait un bon début, car c'est surtout grâce au premier texte que les lecteurs (lectrices) se font un avis sur la fanfic !

**estelle :** Je pense que tu devra attendre un peu avant l'arrivée de Klaus, quelques événements vont se passer d'abord, donc je ne le ferait apparaître qu'au Chapitre 3 normalement.

**klo :** Moi aussi, sur toutes les fanfics que j'ai lues (a part une que j'adore _Birds, Bees and Other Beasts, _le lien sur mon profil), Caroline quitte Tyler pour Klaus. J'ai voulu jouer la carte de l'originalité, et j'ai donc décidé de l'éliminer « loyalement ».

Sinon, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais le **prologue**, ce qui explique pourquoi il est court. Le premier chapitre commence maintenant !

* * *

**PDV Caroline :**

Six mois que je suis partie. Six mois qui m'ont permis de recoller les morceaux de mon cœur. Je n'ai pensé ni à Elena, ni à Bonnie, encore moins à Tyler et Damon. Le seul être qui était dans mes pensées était Klaus. Après tous, c'est grâce à lui que je me sens si bien aujourd'hui. Je dois admettre qu'il avait raison sur un point : le monde extérieur est fabuleux. Les paysages, les langues, la nourriture, les couleurs, les spectacles, les villes, les villages, les forêts, les traditions, les déserts, les fleurs, les arbres, les mers et océans, et j'en passe.

Ces six mois resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. J'ai passé presque tous le pays du monde, des plus connus, comme la France, l'Angleterre, l'Espagne, le Portugal, le Brésil, la Chine et le Japon, au coin les plus reculés d'Asie et d'Amérique du nord.

C'est exactement comme une cure de désintoxication, mais en plein air ! Et malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, je dois retourner à Mystic Falls. Ma mère m'a téléphoné hier, elle avait l'air paniqué, et elle m'a supplié de revenir le plus tôt possible à la maison. Je comprends qu'elle veuille me voir au plus vite, mais son ton m'a stupéfaite. C'était comme si un grand danger planait sur quelqu'un, et pour la première fois depuis six mois, j'ai eu peur, peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant mon absence. Le vol depuis l'Argentine ne dura que quelques heures.

Le taxi me déposa à l'entrée de la ville, je dus donc marcher jusqu'à chez moi, ce qui fut vraiment énervant, étant donné que mes talons menaçaient de craquer à chaque pas que je faisais. Un fois arrivée à destination, ma mère se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, en disant que Klaus avait attaqué mes amis pendant mon absence.

A cette idée, mon sang bouillonna dans mes veine, et je vis rouge. C'était un coup bas, vraiment bas. Je m'assis dans le salon et demandai à ma mère :

**- Dis moi exactement tous ce qu'il s'était passé quand je n'étais pas là, c'est important s'il te plaît.**

**- Klaus a tenté de s'attaquer à Elena. Il voulait lui prendre son sang de force pour créer d'autres hybrides, mais Stefan et Damon ont réussi à l'arrêter à temps.**

**- Bien sûr, les preux chevaliers à la rescousse de la belle en danger. Pathétique.**

**- Tyler est aussi parti, pour essayer de se défaire de son lien avec Klaus. Il essaye vraiment tu sais...**

**- Maman, il m'a blessée, je ne me remettrai jamais avec lui. Passons, quoi d'autre ?**

**- Ils ont réussi à mettre Klaus dans un cercueil scellé grâce à un sort de Bonnie, il ne représente plus de menace désormais.**

**- Quoi ?**

Je sais que je devrais être contente, celui qui a tué Jenna et techniquement Elena pour devenir plus puissant, et a réduit Tyler à l'état d'esclave, est inoffensif. Mais au fond de moi, je me sens... Bizarre. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas participé à sa perte ?

En me promenant en voiture dans la ville, je remarquai que rien n'avait changé, même en six mois. Je voulu annoncer mon retour à mes amis, mais ils étaient introuvables. Ni chez Elena, ni Bonnie, ni au manoir, et encore moins au Grill. Je pensais qu'ils auraient fêté « mort » de Klaus, mais il fait croire que non.

Je fis alors demi-tour, quand je vis une silhouette familière se poster devant mon auto. Rebecka avait l'air en mauvais état, et me regardait d'un air surprit.

**- Toi ! Je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville ?**

**- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis de retour.**

**- Tout ce qui arrive est à cause de toi. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est...**

Elle éclata en sanglots, et s'écroula à genoux, épuisée et inconsciente. J'eus alors un geste dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable : je la portai et l'installai dans ma voiture.

Lorsque je la déposai dans ma chamnbre d'amis, ma mère me regarda d'un air désapprobateur, mais je la rassurai d'un sourire, et je laissai mon invitée se reposer.

**- Maman, j'ai fait le tour de la ville, mais je n'ai trouvé personne. Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est comme si la ville était morte : même au Mystic Grill, c'est le calme plat !**

**- Je ne sais pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont tous chez les Salvatore, depuis, plus rien.**

De plus en plus bizarre... Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Elijah...

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Rebecka est ici.**

**Ce n'était pas une question.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Je la sens. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**- Je pourrai te retourner la question ? C'est trop calme dans le coin...**

**- Alors tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**- Que Klaus a fait un remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Si...**

**- Hmm.. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu n'as rien de la jeune vampire craintive que je connaissais.**

**- Disons qu'elle est en congé pour une durée indéterminée..**

**- Bon sens de la répartie.**

**- Kol...**

Je soupirai à la vue du dernier Originel, lorsque je détectai une présence derrière moi. Rebecka, les yeux gonflés, m'observait avec incompréhension. Elle parut comprendre quelque chose et s'adressa à ses frères :

**- Elle ne sait pas...**

**- Non.**

Exaspérée, je criai :

**- Mais qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?**

**- Klaus est mort. Vraiment mort. Avec une dague dans le cœur.**

* * *

Haha ! J'avais bien dit que je n'intégrerai pas le personnage de Klaus maintenant !

Sinon review, comme d'habitude. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça booste ces ptits commentaires...


	3. Chapter 2 : Révélations

_D'abord merci à toutes parce que 17 reviews en un prologue et un chapitre c'est nouveau pour moi !_

_estelle : Pour Klaus, c'est prévu normalement au chapitre 3. Comme j'écris au fur et à mesure, je peux changer d'avis et reporter son apparition à plus tard. Je vais quand même essayer au maximum de respecter mes engagements, donc ce sera dans pas longtemps ! Sinon, normalement vu que le corps de Klaus n'a pas complètement cramé, on devrais revoir JoMo bientôt alors ne perds pas espoir !_

_kloé (cette fois, pas d'erreur !) : Caroline a vraiment changé de personnalité, elle n'est plus la petite protégée de Stefan, mais un vampire accompli qui sait maintenant se maîtriser au niveau de sa faim. C'est une autre Car' que vous allez découvrir dans ma fanfiction._

_mariie : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à estelle, il reviendra bien au chapitre 3 ! Sinon, je ne prévois pas que Caroline le sauve parce que beaucoup de fanfics utilisent le fait qu'un proche (genre Stefan) se fasse mordre par un loup et ait besoin du sang de Klaus pour survivre etc... Je ne critique pas parce que je suis moi-même fan de ces textes mais je voulais innover, rester dans l'originalité, d'ou mon choix._

_Maintenant, le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

PDV Caroline :

WTF ? Klaus, mort ? Je me rends compte que plusieurs questions traversent mon esprit en même temps :

1/ Qui ?

2/ Comment ils ont fait pour tuer un putain d'hybride qui connait la date de naissance de Cléopâtre et qui a eu une relation avec Marie-Antoinette ?

3/ Pourquoi je suis encore vivante ?

La dernière question l'emporta, et franchit mes lèvres à la seconde ou elle effleura mon esprit.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Elijah. Quand j'ai su que tu étais encore vivante, j'étais totalement abasourdi. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu fais partie de la lignée de mon frère, ainsi que les Salvatore. Encore un tour de la fichue sorcière...

- Bonnie, évidemment. Une minute, c'est peut-être elle qui a tué Klaus, en y réfléchissant bien... murmurai-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas elle, c'est Damon. Ne me demande pas comment il a fait, je l'ignore, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander, cracha Rebekah. De toute façon je dois aussi aller lui rendre une visite de courtoisie... Il peut s'attaquer à moi, mais jamais à ma famille.

C'est vrai que même quand sa mère s'est repentie d'avoir voulu les tuer, elle ne lui a pardonné que plusieurs mois plus tard. Tiens, je suis certaine qu'on serait de bonnes amies, vu le caractère de merde qu'on a en commun...

J'acquiesçais, et me dirigeai vers ma voiture, bien décidée à connaitre la vérité, cette fois.

J'arrivai au manoir des Salvatore en trombe, claquant la porte derrière moi.

- Damon Salvatore, ramène ton cul ici, _illico presto_ ! criai-je dans le salon.

- Tout doux, Blondie, répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin qui m'avait charmée autrefois, mais qui me donnait envie de lui arracher la tête en ce moment. Le grand méchant loup est mort, _Vamos A La Playa_ ! J'aurais cru que tu serais plus contente à l'annonce de sa mort !

C'est vrai. J'aurai du être plus heureuse, sauter de joie même, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Comme si j'avais participé au complot, comme si j'étais une traîtresse. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis dans le bon camp ; je n'ai qu'à prendre le verre de bourbon que Damon me tend et me laisser aller, fêter notre victoire sur l'ennemi, comme après une guerre.

Je tentai de lever mon bras, en vain. Elena arriva à ce moment. Son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle me vit. Elle couru vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Caroline, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manquée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se reprit, et me tapa avec son poing au niveau de l'épaule. Je ris face à son vain effort de me faire mal. Sans se démonter, elle continua :

- Et ça, c'est pour être partie sans nous avoir dit au revoir ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu comptes pour nous tous.

Cette phrase me fit chaud au cœur, mais je me rappelai la raison principale de ma venue ici.

- Comment vous avez réussi à tuer Klaus ?

- C'est une longue histoire… Tu te rappelles, Stefan avait des pieux en bois de chêne provenant du pont. Eh bien, Klaus ignorait l'existence d'un d'entre eux. Je l'ai caché, car je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir être saignée, ni être hypnotisée car je prends de la verveine plusieurs fois par jour. Disons que Klaus à réussi à le savoir et a essayé de se sauver, sans oublier de me drainer de mon sang. Bonnie a trouvé un sort qui permet d'assécher un vampire pendant un bon bout de temps, comme avec Michael. Seulement, il y a eu un problème : ça n'a pas marché. Damon a donc utilisé son plan B, mis au point avec Stefan : le sacrifice. Il a planté le dernier pieu dans le cœur de Klaus. J'étais anéantie, car on avait la certitude que Stefan, Tyler et Damon étiez de sa descendance, mais étrangement, personne n'est mort. Jusqu'à maintenant, Bonnie cherche une explication à ce qui s'est passé, mais en vain, conclut-elle avec un air étonné.

J'étais profondément choquée : ils m'ont fait courir le risque de mourir, sans me demander mon avis ! J'aurais pu partir en poussière devant les londoniens à n'importe quel moment, et ça, personne n'y a pensé. En colère, je quittais la pension à vitesse vampirique et me réfugiai dans le cimetière.

En ruminant mes pensées, je sentis quelque chose sous mon pied : une feuille. Je tressaillis en parcourant le texte rédigé d'une écriture élégante :

**Dear Caroline,**

**Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis officiellement mort, et que mon sorcier a bien accompli sa tâche. Sache qu'officieusement, je suis vivant. Eh oui, tu ne t'y attendais pas, love ? Disons que mes pouvoirs sont cent fois plus élevés que ceux de ta petite bande, et que je ne manque pas de ressources pour garantir ma survie. J'ai donc bien assuré mes arrières et je pense que tu me reverras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Une autre lettre est arrivée pour ma famille, au cas où ils se feraient du souci pour moi, ce dont je suis quasiment sûr : même après tout ce que je leur ai fait, on tient toujours les uns aux autres. J'espère que ma mère et Finn n'ont rien tenté à l'encontre de ma sœur et mes autres frères, sans quoi je serais sans pitié cette fois-ci, que ce soit contre eux ou contre ce qui te sert d'amis. En effet, je suis au courant qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à prendre le risque de te sacrifier pour ma mort. Pour ma part, je crois que cela aurait été du gâchis, une si belle jeune femme à la fleur de l'âge…**

**Encore une fois, je m'égare. Enfin, j'ai hâte que tu cours vers le Scooby-gang pour leur annoncer qu'ils ont encore une fois perdu face à moi, et que la bataille ne fait que commencer. Au plaisir de te revoir, sweetheart…**

**Always and forever,**

**Klaus Michaelson.**

Je lâchai ce papier comme s'il m'avait brûlée, et courus vers la maison des Originels. Je constatai avec effroi qu'ils tenaient une feuille semblable à celle que j'ai trouvée dans la forêt, et que Rebekah avait les larmes aux yeux. Je passai le seuil du manoir et les regardaient. Ils comprirent aussitôt que j'étais au courant, et se demandaient sûrement comment je l'ai su. Avant qu'ils ne puissent me poser une question, je m'enfuis encore une fois et me réfugiai cette fois chez moi, dans ma chambre. En ressortant tous les cadeaux qu'il m'avait offerts, je repensai à la lettre :

_Pour ma part, je crois que cela aurait été du gâchis, une si belle jeune femme à la fleur de l'âge…_

Il m'a fait un compliment, encore… S'il croit que je vais succomber à son « charme », il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Jusqu'au coude. Et je lui ai déjà dit en face.

_I'm too smart to be seduced by you.._

Mais est-ce que je les pensais vraiment, ces paroles ?

Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote quand je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé la lettre dans le cimetière. Je décidai d'aller la chercher, de peur que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Une fois sur place, je me rendis compte avec stupeur que la feuille n'était plus là. A la place, une autre feuille, de la taille d'une carte de visite, attira mon attention.

**Je tiens toujours mes promesses. –K**

A peine j'eus le temps de lire la signature que je me sentis tomber.

Verveine…

* * *

_A suivre, j'espère que cette fois, c'est assez long, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le redire. J'ai suivi le conseil de (enfin je crois) et j'ai décidé de préciser à chaque fois les sentiments des personnages ou juste la façon dont ils parlent (fort, murmure…) et je dois dire que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, merci du conseil ^^_

_Le chapitre 3 tant attendu dimanche prochain, le jour de la fête des mères et mon anniversaire par la même occasion ! Sinon, je suis désolée par la suite je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster régulièrement car je passerai le brevet, donc c'est période de révision intenses… Bonne chance à celles qui passeront le bac ou le brevet à la même période !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Nin'_


	4. Chapter 3 : Terra Nova

_Un _mea culpa_ est nécessaire je crois vu le temps que j'ai mis pour vous poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une coupure Internet de trois semaines, et même avec une clé 3G, je n'arrivais pas à télécharger mon fichier. Cela fais donc plus de trois semaines que mon chapitre est prêt, et je vous le poste aujourd'hui._

_Mais avant, réponse aux reviews !_

_kloe : Eh oui Klaus l'a enlevée ! Je pense qu'on va plutôt dire la chance ET la pauvre mais bon un retournement de situation est vite arrivé ! Caroline est très attachée à ses amis, mais elle doit apprendre à faire passer son propre plaisir avant celui des autres. En plus, la Caroline que je mets en scène est plus forte et plus indépendante que celle de la série, mais comme tout personnage, elle a ses faiblesses et en tant qu'auteure, je vais me faire un plaisir de les exploiter !_

_mariie : Merci, mon brevet s'est bien passé, je l'ai eu avec mention très bien donc je crois que je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! J'espère que le bac s'est bien passé pour toi aussi ! J'en ai marre des fanfictions qui racontent toujours la même chose : elle sort avec Tyler, mais elle développe des sentiments pour Klaus, et son cœur vacille entre les deux. Je ne critique ni dévalorise le travail des autres, mais c'est tellement répétitif que ça me rappelle le couple Delena *vomit*. Bref, je vais reprendre quelques aspects (il la kidnappe…) mais sans tomber dans la routine : je veux que ma fanfiction soit O-RI-GI-NA-LE !_

_estelle : Je suis désolée de savoir que la lettre ne t'a pas plu, mais je voulais faire quelque chose d'original et tout.. Bref je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à ma dire si quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives :D_

_Alexanee : Ca veux dire qu'il est supposé être mort, mais ne l'est pas en réalité !_

_zananas : Haha bonne remarque, mais comme expliqué plus haut, j'ai eu d'autres problèmes :S La suite est là !_

_Guest : Je pense que c'est la même personne qui a écrit les deux commentaires, donc je réponds ici : merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Place au texte et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Terra Nova**

- Eh merde !

C'est la première phrase qui m'est passé par la tête quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais allongée, dans un lit que je ne connais pas, dans une chambre tout aussi inconnue, et surtout en sous-vêtements ! Sur quel pervers je suis encore tombée cette fois-ci ? Quoique… C'est plutôt facile en voyant les dessins accrochés aux murs : ils me représentent tous ! Bon là aucun doute, le psychopathe en question s'appelle Klaus.

Alors que j'analysais les environs, je sentis la présence de plusieurs hybrides. Je tentai quand même de sortir de « ma » chambre. La poignée tourna, et un doute me pris : pourquoi on m'aurait kidnappée pour ensuite laisser la porte de ma cellule ouverte ? Oui, cellule haut standing, mais cellule quand même ! La réponse me vint assez vite, trop vite à mon goût, parce que je me pris un mur invisible en pleine tête, qui m'envoya valser quelques pas plus loin. Sûrement alertée par le bruit, une sorcière fit son apparition, et sa vue me choqua. Elle était jeune, plus jeune que moi, peut-être quinze ou seize ans. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient avec fluidité sur ses épaules maigres, et son ventre était si plat qu'elle paraissait avoir été sous-alimentée pendant un bon bout de temps. Des ecchymoses apparaissaient sur certaines parties de son corps. Mon étonnement devait être flagrant, car elle me lança un regard amusé.

- Alors comme ça on essaye déjà de s'échapper ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu grossier, toi ? Une invitée se doit d'attendre le maître des lieux avant de partir…, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je suis une invitée alors ? Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que Klaus confondait souvent captive et invitée, sa langue a du fourché, rétorquai-je méchamment.

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire et m'annonça :

- Tu as l'air sympa, viens je te fais faire le tour de la maison ! Mais chut, pas un mot à Klaus, sinon je crois qu'il va se fâcher.

Interloquée, je la suivis tel un robot, quand elle me mit en garde :

- Il y a des hybrides postés aux quatre coins de la maison, et j'ai ensorcelé toutes les issues possibles, donc s'il-te-plaît ne tente pas de t'enfuir. Au fait, je m'appelle Angelica, mais tu peux m'appeler Angel.

Cette fille est incroyable : elle n'a pas peur de Klaus malgré les bleus sur sa peau, ni de moi, pourtant le pourrais la tuer en un clin d'œil, et encore moins des hybrides, qui la saluaient dès qu'elle passait.

- Ici, c'est le salon. Tout le monde peut s'y asseoir à tout moment de la journée. Toi aussi, enfin si tu le veux. En haut, il y a la chambre d'amis, celle qui te sert de chambre ; la chambre de Klaus est un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et la mienne est du côté opposé. Donc tu es située entre nous deux !, conclut-telle avec un petit rire.

Elle me mena dans une grande cuisine toute équipée, et me tira une chaise, m'invitant par la même occasion à m'asseoir. Elle s'installa en face de moi, et me détailla du regard. Elle semblait très heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, et ne s'en cachait pas. Autant elle m'avait parue sérieuse et adulte lors de notre première rencontre, autant elle était fragile en ce moment. On aurait dit une petite fille devant ses cadeaux à Noël.

- Alors, Caroline, je veux tout savoir sur toi.

- Et j'y gagne quoi ?, lui demandai-je.

- Hum.. En contrepartie, je te propose de faire de même de mon côté, ok ?

Cela me paraissait équitable, alors je me pris au jeu et lui racontai tout à partir de ma transformation en vampire : ma soif, mes amies, mes amours, ma rupture, mon voyage… Mais je lui cachai mon aventure forcée avec un certain Damon Salvatore, et le calvaire que j'ai du vivre. Elle dut se douter que je ne lui disais pas tout, mais elle ne releva pas.

- Pour ma part, commença-t-elle, j'ai… je vis ici depuis une semaine seulement, Klaus m'a trouvée alors que je… hum, enfin bref, il m'a trouvée et m'a recueillie. J'ai eu un passé difficile, ma mère est morte en couches et mon père ne s'en est jamais remis, je crois.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- Je n'ai pas pu le supporter plus longtemps, il... ses yeux étaient éteint dès qu'il me voyait, comme si j'étais la source de ses problèmes. Mais au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, je prenais les traits de ma génitrice. Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire face désormais. Je me suis sauvée avant qu'il ne décide de me mettre dehors, ou... ou de... s'ôter la vie...

Elle s'effondra en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses bras menus. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je contournai la table et la serrai maladroitement dans mes bras, en essayant de la réconforter avec des paroles rassurantes. Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, je décidai alors de lui préparer un thé, car je me suis souvenue que ça me soulageait quand j'étais humaine. Ce temps me semble si loin maintenant… Je lui posais une tasse fumante devant elle et annonçai d'une traite :

- Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'ai rencontré un mec. Tu sais, beau garçon, ténébreux, un peu dangereux, un bad boy quoi ! On est sortis ensemble, et un soir, il m'a mordue. J'étais terrifiée, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je… je croyais.. non, je voulais que ce ne soit qu'on cauchemar, et que j'allais me réveiller bientôt. Il ne m'a pas tuée, j'étais devenue une sorte de poche de sang ambulante pour lui, comme une sorte d'animal en cage. Il m'hypnotisait à chaque fois, donc je ne me souvenais de rien, et je continuais de l'aimer, toujours plus fort chaque jour, mais une fois, après un accident, je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, et là Katherine –je suis sûre que tu la connais. Tout le monde la connait.- m'a étouffée avec un oreiller. Sauf que j'avais du sang de vampire dans les veines. La suite, tu la connais.

- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux larmoyants. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais enduré tout ça.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, tout en répétant « je suis désolée » en boucle. Je me surpris à avoir de l'affection pour cette adolescente que j'avais rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt, qui me rappelait la « moi » humaine, dur à l'extérieur, mais tellement vulnérable.

Angel me proposa de me changer, et j'acceptai avec plaisir. Je me douchai lentement, appréciant la sensation des gouttes d'eau coulant une par une sur ma peau, ainsi que l'odeur du gel douche à la cerise. En plus c'est Klaus qui « paie » donc… Une fois sortie, je jetai un coup d'œil aux vêtements posés par Angel, et on aurait cru que cette fille était ma meilleure amie : un débardeur large de couleur sombre, avec un short délavé, et des sandales jaune fluo. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller, me répétant que cette fille n'a pas mérité ce que Klaus lui fait subir, lorsque j'entendis du bruit en bas. J'arrivais à vitesse vampirique dans le salon, lorsque je le vis.

- Espèce de sal con, s'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense, non mais tu as vu son âge ? Tu crois qu'elle mérite d'être brutalisée comme ça ?, dis-je en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?, me demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- D'Angel, qui d'autre ?, m'énervai-je.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais… Ah ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Elle, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Au moins, ai le courage d'assumer tes actes jusqu'au bout.

- J'ai toujours su que tu allais finir par me plaquer contre un mur, mais dans des circonstances tout à fait différentes…, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'apprêtai à le gifler quand une main m'en empêcha :

- Arrête Caroline, il ne m'a rien fait, ce n'est pas lui…, s'expliqua Angel en m'éloignant de lui.

- Quoi, mais je ne comprends pas, si ce n'est pas lui, qui-est ce ?, dis-je interloquée.

- Caroline ? s'écria une voix.

Je ne la reconnus que quelques instants plus tard. J'étais tellement choquée que je mis du temps à me ressaisir :

- Tyler ?

Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit :

- Tu n'es pas censé être en train de je cite « te défaire du lien qui t'unie à Klaus ? », crachai-je avec mépris.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est... compliqué, soupira-t-il.

- Comme c'est facile, à chaque fois que tu ne peux pas te justifier, tu me sors cette phrase. « C'est compliqué », je me demande combien de fois je l'ai entendue, celle-là...

- Rentre tes griffes, tigresse, c'est moi qui décide ici, et j'ai décidé qu'il allait rester pour un moment, annonça Klaus.

Je me retournai et, sans prévenir, je lui administrai une claque monumentale. Il resta immobile, et j'en profitai pour monter dans ma chambre, entraînant Angelica avec moi.

- Ouah c'était trop cool, tu es la première personne que je vois qui ose mettre une baffe à Klaus. Magnifique !, s'extasia-t-elle une fois en haut.

Je lui souris doucement, puis fermai la porte de la chambre, même si cela ne servait à rien dans une maison peuplée de créatures surnaturelles. Elle dut comprendre qu'on allait avoir une discussion importante, car elle installa un sort dans la pièce et l'insonorisa par la même occasion.

- Ces marques sur mon corps, ce n'est pas Klaus leur auteur, mais Kyle.

* * *

_Qui est Kyle ? Quel est son lien avec Angel ? Comment réagira Klaus face à Caroline ? Et Caroline face à Tyler ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre la suite la semaine prochaine sans faute._

_Et n'oubliez pas : review !_

_Nin'_


	5. Chapter 4 : Angel

_Hey les filles (et les gars on ne sait jamais…) Je sais ce que vous vous dites (elle ne poste pas pendant deux mois et se permet de revenir comme si de rien n'était ?) Eh bien oui, je suis là ! Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'ai été débordée ces jours-ci, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié(e)s, car voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_Réponse aux reviews (anonymes ou non) :_

_LuckyOne : Hey ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Par rapport à Kyle, tu devrais en savoir plus dans le chapitre qui suit. Je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en penses._

_Mava : Ton commentaire tient en trois mots, mais résume un peu l'effet que je voulais créer chez mes lectrices, donc merci ! ^^_

_Chupa14 : Moi aussi j'ai adoré. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle réussisse à le gifler, juste pour voir sa réaction..._

_SweetyK : Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je tenais à m'excuser aussi, parce que mon comportement était puéril et sans fondements. Je suis absolument désolée et j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher de lire ce chapitre, que tu laisses un commentaire ou non. J'ai voulu intégrer un personnage qui sort tout droit de mon imagination, et Angelica s'est soudainement imposée dans mon esprit. Heureuse qu'elle te plaise, beaucoup de choses reposeront sur elle dorénavant._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Angel**

- Comme tu le sais, Klaus m'a recueillie chez lui, commença-t-elle.

- En effet, vu que tu te trouves devant moi, on va dire que j'étais déjà au courant, tentai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle émit un petit rire triste en secouant doucement la tête, pui releva ses yeux graves vers moi :

- Avant, je n'avais pas de domicile à proprement parler. Ma mère est morte en couches, et mon père ne s'en est jamais remis. Pour lui, je ressemblais plus à celle qui a tué son amour qu'à son enfant. Le fait que je ressemble à ma mère n'arrangeait pas les choses, et lorsqu'il ne put plus le supporter, je partis. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, et je ne sais même pas ou il peut être à l'heure qu'il est.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle serra ma main plus fort, et je devinai qu'elle s'apprêtait à me raconter la partie la moins glorieuse de sa jeunesse, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Je lui souris timidement pour lui donner du courage.

- J'ai longtemps traîné dans la rue, enchaînant les petits boulots pour survivre. Un jour, j'étais serveuse, l'autre je faisait le ménage. Bref, pendant un moment, j'avais adopté un train de vie, une sorte de routine, expliqua la jeune fille.

Tout s'arrêta le jour ou, travaillant dans un bar, je rencontrais Kyle. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres habitués du bar, ne faisant que me reluquer en commandant une nouvelle bière. Lui me détaillait du regard, mais pas d'une façon gênante. Il m'aborda et on fit la conversation. On continua à se voir pendant plusieurs semaines, qui devinrent des mois. Au courant de ma situation, il me proposa de venir vivre chez lui. J'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un chez-moi que j'acceptai sur le champ.

Le soir venu, je pris mes maigres possessions, et me dirigeais vers son appartement. A peine rentrée, il referma la porte derrière moi et me regarda d'un air fou. Il m'attrapa le bras, et me mena vers une chambre au bout du couloir. Ses gestes étaient tellement brusques que je pris peur, et tentai de m'enfuir, en vain. Il m'attacha au lit, et commença à me déshabiller. Paniquée, j'essayais de le raisonner tout en cherchant un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin. Il me fit signe de me taire, et continua son travail. Ce soir-là fut le pire de toute ma vie.

Le matin venu, je me sentit tellement poisseuse et sale, que je passais plusieurs heures sous la douche à frotter mon corps, encore et encore, sans jamais être satisfaite. Je pleurais à longueur de journée, alors pour me faire taire, il se déchaînait sur moi. Les coups pleuvaient dès qu'il rentrait, et ne s'arrêtaient que lorsque je m'évanouissais. Ensuite, il me soignait, en murmurant des excuses à mon égard. Il disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était ma douleur.

La magie me sauva. Grâce à mes dons de sorcière, j'arrivais à ouvrir la porte de ma prison, et en sortit, trop ravie pour me demander comment j'avais fait cela.

_~Flashback~_

_Je courais pieds nus dans la rue, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner à tout prix de ce monstre._

_J'arrivais dans une ruelle sombre, et me cachais dedans, recroquevillée dans un coin. C'est alors qu'une ombre s'approcha de moi, silencieusement. Je la détectais et, pensant que c'était Kyle qui m'avait retrouvée, je paniquai et essayai de me défendre. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais lancé un anévrisme à mon agresseur. Il s'écroula en serrant sa tête entre ses mains, et en me suppliant d'arrêter. Je pus voir grâce à un éclair de lumière que ce n'était pas mon ex, mais un inconnu. Pas rassurée pour autant, je m'armais d'un bout de métal tranchant et relâchai mon emprise sur lui._

_Il se releva rapidement et me serra la gorge d'une main :_

_- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire, Honey, murmura-t-il menaçant, ses crocs dehors._

_- De toute façon, en quoi ça changerai quelque chose. Ma vie est misérable, autant y mettre un terme, crachai-je méprisante._

_Il m'observa, curieux et étonné, puis me lâcha. Je retombais à genoux, et lorsque je relevais les yeux, je vis sa main tendue vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, il me passa sa veste sur les épaules, et me demanda de le suivre. _

_- Vous êtes un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je doucement._

_Il arqua un sourcil et sourit malicieusement._

_- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_Je réfléchis un instant. La dernière fois que j'ai suivi un homme, il s'est révélé être un psychopathe. Pourtant, ma réponse franchit naturellement mes lèvres :_

_- Non._

_~Fin du flachback~_

- Au fur et à mesure, je découvrais les crimes de Klaus, mais jamais un jour je n'ai pensé à partir d'ici. Une de ses connaissances, une sorcière, me prêta ses grimoires et m'apprit à manier mon don. Et me voilà aujourd'hui à son service. Pourtant, je sais que je lui serai redevable à vie, quoique je fasse pour lui, termina-t-elle.

J'étais abasourdie d'avoir découvert cette face de Klaus. J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié en lui, juste du sadisme et de la cruauté. Enfin, je n'avais pas tord à propos de ces deux derniers, mais ce n'était pas un cas désespéré. Il savait être humain, lui aussi. Elle n'était juste jamais là au bon moment.

Gênée, Angel se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, faisant face à un Klaus furieux. Pourtant, le sort était toujours en place, et il ne pouvait pas passer le seuil de la chambre. Je souris en voyant ses nombreuses tentatives échouer, et son visage devenir de plus en plus rageur. Il arrêta ses essais et s'assit contre le chambranle de la porte. Son visage entre ses mains, il déplaça ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux. Je me mis dans la même position de mon côté de la chambre, et soupirai.

- Comment en est-on arrivés là ? On a vraiment l'air de deux âmes en peine. Que dirai-tu de passer aux confidences ?, déclarai-je.

- Depuis quand on a passé le stade de BFF, _sweetheart_ ? se moqua-t-il.

- Depuis que tu m'as kidnappée, et que tu te mêles de mes histoires de coeur, déclarai-je sérieusement.

Il poussa un énième soupir, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles en faire partie, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

En me forçant à ne pas regarder ses -adorables- fossettes, je roulais des yeux et me levai pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Son grognement furieux me fit frissonner : j'allais mourir, et pas plus tard que ce soir. Je serais bien obligée de sortir de cette chambre un jour, pour me nourrir ou autre, et je sens que je vais payer pour la claque ET la porte.

Sautant sur mon lit, je bouquinai un peu, furetant dans tous les coins de la pièce, quand mon regard attérit sur une porte que je n'avais pas encore ouverte. Pressant le bouton sur son côté, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser la place au dressing le plus grand et le plus complet qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

_~En bas~_

En entendant un cri strident venir de la chambre de mon "invitée", je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Angel débarqua, le regard interrogateur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle vient de découvrir son dressing.

Je fis l'honneur de ma présence vers huit heures du soir, quand ma faim se fit de plus en plus pressante. Je sortis discrètement une poche de sang du frigo, et m'apprêtais à retourner dans mon antre quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Klaus, plus souriant que jamais. Me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été si prévisible, je tentais de le contourner, en vain. Énervée, je levai mon visage vers lui, et m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser, lorsqu'il dit :

- Quelqu'un voudrait te parler.

Mon cerveau commença alors à cogiter pour admettre la nouvelle. C'était peut-être Bonnie, ou Elena, ou encore Damon, qui veulent me sortir de ce pétrin. Me retenant de sautiller, je le suivis d'une démarche assurée, mais manquais de lui remettre une baffe lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait.

- Tyler, commençais-je froidement.

Il regardait Klaus comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Ce dernier, levant les yeux au ciel, quitta la pièce. Je me dis que ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher d'écouter notre conversation, conversation que je ne voulais absolument pas avoir.

- Ecoute Caroline, je... commença-t-il, mais je le coupai rapidement.

- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je t'ai vu avec elle. Tu pourras nier tant que tu le voudras, jamais je ne te croirai. Je me fous de savoir si tu la fréquentes depuis un jour ou un an, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as trompée. Point. Ce qui me chagrine dans toute cette histoire, c'est nos mères. La tienne parce qu'elle croit que tu es en train de te défaire du lien que tu as avec Klaus, alors que tu es au contraire en train de le renforcer. La mienne, parce qu'elle m'a demandé de te donner une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a mis dans la tête, si tu l'as hypnotisé ou fait joujou avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs d'hybride à la con. Je ne suis certaine que de deux choses : jamais je ne te pardonnerai, et jamais on ne se remettra ensemble, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

J'avais aligné ce discours d'une traite, ayant peur de reculer au mauvais moment. Je me levai, digne, et sortit du salon la tête haute, sans me retourner. Je croisais en sortant le regard de Klaus, brillant d'admiration. Je me contentais de lui lancer le regard le plus noir de ma réserve, et de monter dans ma chambre, avant de m'endormir rapidement.

****Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Je ne parle pas du fait que je me sentais plus légère suite à mon monologue face à mon ex, mais la chambre n'était pas telle que je l'avais laissée la veille. Je compris automatiquement qu'Angel avait annulé son sort. L'idée que Klaus ait pu me regarder dormir me fit frissonner, mais je ne savais pas si c'était d'excitation ou de dégoût. Sur ces pensées, je me tournai vers ma table de chevet, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver un téléphone, avec un mot de mon "bourreau".

_Dear Caroline, voici le seul moyen de contact que je t'offre aujourd'hui. Il a été programmé pour n'appeler qu'une seule personne, alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant de faire ton choix,_ sweetheart_. -K_

__Après mûre réflexion, je décidai de contacter Bonnie. Une tonalité, deux...

- Allô ?

J'étais tellement heureuse d'entendre la voix d'une amie, que je perdis la mienne.

- Qui est-ce ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle...

- Bonnie, c'est moi !

- Caroline ? Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de t'entendre... Ou est-tu ?

- Je vais bien, tout va bien. Klaus m'a kidnappée, il n'est pas mort, je ne sais pas ou je suis, et je ne peux pas m'échapper.

- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose..., pleura-t-elle.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je me contenais.

- Vous devez me sortir de là, je crois que je vais devenir folle. Entre Klaus et Tyler, je n'en peux plus.

- C'est que...

- Bonnie, informe Damon et Stefan, je suis sûre qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de... tentai-je.

- Caroline, Elena est devenue un vampire. Elle a quitté la ville avec les Salvatore avant qu'on ne décide quoi faire pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, elle n'a pas fait ça, elle n'a pas pu...

Les larmes que je refoulais coulèrent, et je fus agitée de sanglots puissants. Je pleurais ma mère, que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais, Bonnie, la tromperie de Tyler, mon kidnapping... Tout revenait et je laissais mes sentiments n'envahir. Balançant le téléphone contre le mur, je me laissais tomber au sol, mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Ma meilleure amie avait préféré vivre son idylle à trois plutôt que de venir me sauver la vie.

Elle m'avait abandonné. Ils font tous ça. Tous.

* * *

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, pas de fin suspence, mais une bonne dose de tragique pour ce chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dis à dimanche prochain !_

_Review si vous voulez tuer Elena !_

_Nin'_


	6. Chapter 5 : Just a kiss

_Hey les filles, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous étiez nombreuses à l'attendre, mais avec la période des exams et les fanfictions que je corrige, c'était un peu serré niveau timing._

_Alors, les réponses aux reviews !_

_justine : Crois moi, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir tuer Elena, d'autres lectrices m'ont fait la même remarque. Je ne sais pas si je le ferai, je n'ai pas encore écrit les autres chapitres, donc... Bref pour Tyler et les quatre vérités, c'était nécessaire pour moi, surtout après ce qui s'est passé au prologue. Je pense qu'elle se sent mieux, mais la nouvelle d'Elena et ses deux Bodyguards, comme tu le dis si bien, l'a anéantie. On va voir dans ce chapitre comment elle va y faire face._

_SweetyK : Merci d'être aussi assidue, je crois que tu es une de celles qui postent vraiment régulièrement, et je te remercie pour ça. J'ai remarqué que vous avez toutes été heureuses qu'elle envoie balader Tyler, je suis contente de ma séquence émotion dans ce cas !_

_Chloe : La voici ! :D_

_perfect-monochrome : Je pense que ton commentaire et mon préféré, sans offenser les autres lectrices, mais quand je l'ai lu, j'ai vraiment ri ! C'est pour exactement ces raisons que j'ai fait une fanfiction comme ça. Depuis le début, j'avais comme idée de faire passer Elena pour la méchante, parce qu'avec Damon, quand elle est en danger, tout le monde peut bien crever, tant que sa chérie est saine et sauve, et comme tu l'as dit, en général, c'est Caroline l'appât devant Klaus. J'écris aussi quelques chapitres en cours ou en perm, mais quand le prof est là, c'est un peu compliqué de cacher la feuille ^^. _

_Chupa14 : Contente de te revoir, Chupa ! J'ai effectivement arrêté le temps de finir cette fanfic, mais si l'envie me prend, je peux toujours poster un chapitre. J'ai répondu aux reviews sur _51 choses_, histoire de remercier tout le monde._

_Lovely856 : La voilàààààà ! :D_

_lanibapt : Enfin un bouton "next" me diras-tu :P Merci tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir 3_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'écoutais le cover de _Karmin - Just a Kiss

**Chapitre 5 : Just a Kiss**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je pleurais. Cela pouvait être depuis une heure ou quelques minutes, le résultat était le même. Klaus pénétra alors dans la chambre. Il se précipita vers moi, en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux :

- Hey, Caroline, hey. C'est moi, regarde, c'est moi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Hey, _sweetheart_, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

A son contact, ma peine se transforma en haine. Contre lui. S'il ne m'avait pas kidnappée, elle ne serait jamais partie.

- Toi !, criai-je. Tout est de ta faute. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes amis ? Avoue, c'est toi qui les as menacés ! Tu leur as posé un ultimatum ou quelque chose. Ou bien...

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette perspective :

- Je n'ai pas parlé à Bonnie, tu as tout planifié. Tu as utilisé une de tes sorcières pour modifier la voix. Si ça se trouve, Elena n'est même pas partie...

Je levais ma main, pour le gifler encore une fois, mais il la retins et son regard froid me transperça.

- Cela me blesses que tu me croies capable de faire ça. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonné, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu ressentes ça. Elena est partie, ma soeur vient de m'en informer. Si je la retrouve, je la ferais payer. Pour sa transformation, et pour sa fuite. Les Salvatore aussi.

Je ne savais pas si la fuite comprenais ma détresse mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander des éclaircissements sur ses paroles. La porte s'ouvrit sur Angel, qui posa les yeux sur mon visage bouffi par les larmes, et me questionna du regard, inquiète. Je devais vraiment faire pitié à voir. Je la rassurai d'un maigre sourire, et elle se décida à parler, même si j'étais sûre qu'elle allais me demander des réponses lorsqu'on serait en privé.

- Klaus, tu as de la visite. Une sorcière.

L'Originel haussa un sourcil, preuve qu'il n'attendait pas de visite, alors il descendit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la sorcière en question sauta à son cou et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Oh ! Klaus, tu m'as tellement manqué, mon chéri.

J'étais dans le même état que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le hall : choquée. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis vers ma chambre, les yeux larmoyants. Je savais que je ne devais pas réagir comme ça, mais je m'en fichais. Elena avait bien laissé tomber ses amis pour vivre son ménage à trois. Klaus avait bien hébergé une jeune sorcière chez lui au lieu de la tuer. Alors j'estimai que je pouvais me permettre cet écart de conduite.

Oui, j'éprouve des sentiments pour Klaus. Pour un putain d'hybride qui a tué mon ex meilleure amie, Jenna, a ruiné a relation avec mon petit ami, a tenté de me tuer par le biais de ce dernier pour me soigner ensuite, qui me propose de tout laisser tomber pour aller faire le tour du monde avec lui.

Et je me sens foutrement mal depuis que j'ai vu ce baiser.

Angel entra pour la troisième fois de la journée dans ma chambre, et alla droit au but :

- Ecoute moi bien, ma petite. Je ne te connais que depuis un jour, mais il y a une chose qui est tellement évidente à propos de toi, que je me sens bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Je m'apprêtais à lui couper la parole, mais elle m'arrêta.

- Non, je finis. Après tu pourras nier, me frapper, tout ce que tu veux, mais je dois en être sûre. Tu es amoureuse de Klaus. Tout l'indiquait, il fallait juste être attentif : tes regards en douce, ton air de "je te détesterai toute ma vie". Ton dégoût cachait en fait ton amour pour lui. Alors maintenant ma belle, tu vas bouger tes fesses de là et aller lui dire en face ce que tu penses de lui, avant que la blondasse de sorcière ne lui bouffe la bouche !, conclut-elle énervée.

Pour ma part, j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer, avant d'éclater de rire, devant une Angel dubitative. Elle finit quand même par me rejoindre dans mon rire, puis elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-elle.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Klaus, j'hésitai. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Je devais trouver une excuse pour venir le déranger, et vite. Je coupai court à toute réflexion lorsque l'imposante porte en ébène s'ouvrit sur un Klaus surprit. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage de la sorcière de toute à l'heure que je compris. Et lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de Klaus, je rougis, puis me détournai, plus que jamais résolue à me cacher dans ma chambre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, quitte à mourir de faim. Je pense que la mort serait plus favorable que de voir l'homme dont j'étais indéniablement amoureuse se pavaner devant moi à longueur de journée, sa nouvelle conquête au bras.

Ecroulée sur mon lit, je laissai ma peine et ma colère m'envahir encore une fois. Des sanglots violents sortaient au fur et à mesure que je me rappelai de tout. Il m'avait fait a cour sans relâche pendant des mois, à un tel point qu'il m'exaspérait, et il a suffit qu'une pimbêche lui saute dans les bras pour tout balayer ? Je le détestais, mais je sais maintenant qu'au fond de moi, ce dégoût était en fait de la peur. La peur de tomber amoureuse de mon pire ennemi. J'étais en train de l'expérimenter, et je ne peux décrire la souffrance que je ressens en ce moment.

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte qu'on l'aimait._

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je faisais pitié à voir. Des cernes s'étalaient sous mes yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, mes cheveux étaient entremêlés, et formaient un tas blond sur ma tête. Mon mascara avait coulé, entraînant mon trait de crayon avec lui. Je saisis enfin ce qui m'avait réveillée : des bruits dans une des chambres voisines. Je savais déjà laquelle c'était, et quelle était l'origine de ces petits cris, mais je ne voulais pas y penser, parce que j'aurai encore plus mal.

Soudain, Angel rentra dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et fut étonnée lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle me demanda silencieusement ce que je faisais là, et je compris qu'elle pensait que j'étais celle qui partageait la chambre de Klaus. Je fis non de la tête. Mon regard vide dût l'attrister, car elle soupira et me pris par le bras pour me traîner vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit le robinet pour masque nos paroles, et dit :

- Caroline, ceci est une mission d'intervention. A propos de ton physique.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, et m'annonça :

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je vais te remettre en forme. Et ne me dit pas que le maquillage "panda" est à la mode, s'il te plaît !, me sermonna-t-elle.

Alors, tu vas commencer par prendre une bon bain parfumé, pendant que je vais préparer ta tenue et les accessoires qui vont avec.

Elle s'enfuit alors vers sa chambre, me laissant là, au milieu de la salle de bains. Je décidai de suivre ses instructions à la lettre : ça ne peut pas être désastreux, de toutes façons !

Je retirai ce que je venais de dire en la voyant arriver avec ma "tenue" : un tee-shirt cropped blanc transparent, un micro short destroy et une paire de Louboutin vertigineux. Je sortis immédiatement de la salle de bains, bien décidée à lui faire part de mes sentiments face à cette "surprise". A par les chaussure. C'est sacré.

- Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible, ma chère, grincai-je.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas assez court ? Attends, je vais bien pouvoir...

Elle commença à chercher dans sa penderie en balançant chaque bout de tissu par-dessus son épaule avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Exaspérée, je la saisis par les épaules, la retournai et la fixai droit dans les yeux.

- Angel, tu es adorable, mais disons que dans tes "vêtements" j'ai plus l'air d'une adolescente en chaleur que d'une jeune femme mature et posée. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me trouver des habits convenables, avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

Elle fit un salut de militaire en criant "Oui, chef !", mais avant de sortir, elle pivota vers moi, malicieuse :

- Les chaussures aussi ?

Je la fixai d'un air tellement pathétique qu'elle se contenta de sourire en passant le seuil de la chambre. Je décidai de l'attendre en lisant un livre, quand j'entendis du bruit à l'étage inférieur. Enfilant une robe de chambre en essuyant brièvement mon visage, je descendis furtivement les escaliers, et prêtai l'oreiller. Apparemment, un des hybrides que Klaus avait envoyé en mission était revenu. Je remontai rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Angie réapparaître dans la pièce. Elle avait opté pour une tenue plus simple : une chemise blanche, un short de taille normale, cette fois, et les fameux Louboutin. Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues et m'en allai me préparer. Quelques coups de pinceau et une couche de rouge à lèvres plus tard, je passai la main dans ma chevelure pour la discipliner, et sortis. D'après le regard d'Angie, la tenue m'allait bien. Heureuse, je me dirigeai vers le salon au rez-de-chaussée, quand j'eus la surprise de voir Klaus, couvert de terre, franchir la porte d'entrée. Il me fixa quelques instants, si brièvement que je crus que j'avais rêvé. J'avais quand même pu déceler un éclat amusé dans ses yeux de glace.

- _Love_..., me salua-t-il.

- Klaus, répliquai-je froidement. Tu étais dehors ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, _sweetheart_. Depuis hier soir. Devenir un hybride m'ôte l'obligation de me transformer, mais j'aime le faire quelques fois, pour le sport.

Je ne prêtai pourtant pas attention à la suite de sa phrase, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu.. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas à la maison depuis hier soir ? Quand je suis passée te voir ?

- Oui, commença-t-il, interpellé par ma réaction. Je me changeai pour aller dans les bois. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- N.. Non, rien, soufflai-je.

Il n'avait donc pas couché avec la sorcière. Le fait est que j'ai entendu des bruits très équivoques, et je suis sûre qu'il y avait un homme dans la chambre de Klaus, qui n'étais pas le charmant croqueur de cou. Je décidai d'en parler avec Angel plus tard, mais pour le moment, je voulais juste boire un bon thé glacé pour atténuer la chaleur qui régnait dans la demeure. Une fois dans la cuisine, je me sentis plaquée contre le frigo, alors que je m'apprêtais à me servir. Un souffle se fit sentir près de mon oreille, et j'identifiai sans problème le propriétaire de cet accent.

-_ Love_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, susurra-t-il, sa voix me faisant frisonner, autant par peur que par désir.

- Rien, tentai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

- Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi, et je pus presque sentir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches, et j'étais sur le point de défaillir. Je puisai dans le peu de volonté qu'il me restait pour lui faire face et lui asséner, glaciale :

- Ta sorcière de copine te trompe avec un de tes hybrides. A part si tu es pour le ménage à trois, bien sûr. Sur ce, je te souhaite bien du plaisir !, alignai-je sans respirer.

Tournant les talons, je sus qu'il était parti car tout tension s'était échappée de la cuisine. Je soufflai, et montai me coucher, quand je croisai dans le hall la jeune sorcière adultère, fulminante. Elle me jeta un regard chargé de haine et sortit bien vite. Je laissai un sourire flotter sur mes lèvres, tandis que j'atteignais ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, et attendis le passage quotidien d'Angie. Quelqu'un toqua, et j'ouvris vite à mon amie.

En fin de compte, ce n'étais pas Angela. La personne qui se tenait devant moi était grande, blonde, avec des fossettes à croquer, et était définitivement un homme. Klaus me regarda en silence, avant de le rompre en prononçant un mot.

- Merci.

Doucement, il s'approcha de mon visage, et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. C'étais tellement inattendu que je ne sus pas comment réagir. C'est alors que mes sentiments refoulés firent surface, et je me surpris à approfondir le baiser en fourrageant mes mains dans ses cheveux, autrefois impeccablement coiffés. Le désir monta entre nous, et il me plaqua contre la penderie. Pour que ça ne devienne pas une habitude pour lui, j'inversai les rôles, et l'immobilisai contre le placard. La magie du moment s'en fut lorsqu'Angel pénétra dans la chambre, sautillant tel un lutin. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'elle avait interrompu, et se confondit en excuses. Klaus s'éclipsa discrètement, et je le suivis, en rassurant la jeune fille, gênée.

Le salon servait apparemment de rassemblement aux hybrides, et ils semblaient attendre leur Alpha. Quand celui-ci fit son apparition, le jeune homme que j'avais vu arriver toute l'heure se leva, et dit six mots qui me glacèrent le sang :

- Je sais où est Elena Gilbert.

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais, c'est court, mais bon... _

_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais vous aurez un chapitre pour Noël, c'est sûr._

_Bisous !_

_Une review si vous voulez être à la place de Caroline !_

_Nin'_


	7. Note et fin

Hello girls !

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver, mais ce n'est pas pour un chapitre. Cela fait presque un an que j'ai commencé cette fiction sur un coup de tête, et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Je viens de relire mes chapitres, et je n'aime plus ce que j'ai écrit. Je vais donc supprimer cette fiction, et revenir pendant les vacances avec des chapitres plus longs, mieux écrit (enfin je l'espère :p) et une meilleure intrigue. Je suis vraiment déçue de ce que j'ai écrit, et en un an mon style d'écriture s'est (normalement) amélioré et je peux ainsi prétendre vous présenter une fanfic mieux faite et mieux organisée. Je vais commencer à avoir des chapitres en avance de façon à prévoir comment l'action va se poursuivre et non écrire mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, parce qu'à la fin je ne fais que broder finalement...

En attendant, je réponds quand même aux reviews, mais je vais mettre ma fiction en mode "en pause" et "complète", et je ne la supprimerai qu'au moment de poster la nouvelle version.

* * *

**justine : merci, je suis très contente de te retrouver encore une fois et de voir que d'une part, tu suis toujours ma fanfic, mais qu'en plus tu as adoré le dernier chapitre. Je ne peux plus rien te dire concernant l'intrigue. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Elena souffrira beaucoup, elle reste toujours sa meilleure amie, et c'est dur d'oublier tout ça d'un coup :)**

**Lea Michaelson : pas de suite cette fois, désolée :(**

**elina28 : ouah cinq chapitres d'un coup ? :D**

**lanibapt : j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cette partie, je l'avais dédiée à ma meilleure amie, vraiment très fan de ce pairing, et qui adorerai un Klaus couvert de terre, qui déciderai de prendre une douche, qui enlève son haut taché... Ok je me calme. Je compte la conserver dans la nouvelle version.**

**Calypso : oui j'ai vu. Je l'ai modifié, c'est un des inconvénients d'écrire au fur et à mesure, y a toujours des erreurs :s**

**loulou61amy : pas de suite cette fois :(**

**Guest 1 : merci, mais je pense que je peux faire mieux niveau écriture :D J'espère que tu liras la nouvelle version...**

**Guest 2 : pas de suite, désolée :(**

**Impatiente : ton pseudo colle vraiment bien à ton caractère :P Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne peut pas blesser Elena car Caroline lui en voudrait. Elle lui a fait beaucoup de mal, mais elle tient toujours à elle.**

**Guest 3 : oui, mais toujours rien...**

**kachiri15 : désolée... Le nombre de fois où j'ai écrit ce mot aujourd'hui...**

**pilou : j'écris toujours, mais pas sur le site, plus sur un carnet, histoire de préparer la nouvelle version.**

**Chupachupss : je commence à mieux connaitre la personnalité des personnages, donc ça va être plus simple de ne pas faire de OOC. Quant à Bonnie, elle a assez à faire avec un certaine mort-vivant...**

**Klaroline66 : oui, mais pas la mère Noël. Pas de chapitre, désolée...**

**sabrina-visiteur : désolée de te décevoir, mais pas de suite cette fois...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue jusque là, parce que je sais que je suis TRÈS désordonnée, donc merci infiniment de vous être accrochées :)

Bisous et à bientôt !

Votre dévouée Nin'


End file.
